1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to article surveillance tags and, more particularly, to an electronic article surveillance (EAS) system alarm tag using multiple straps.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional EAS tags that use a single strap are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Regrettably, most conventional EAS tags with a single, semi-rigid strap suffer from obvious disadvantages in that they generally can secure only a single article, and depending on the shape or form-factor of the article, the semi-rigid formed loop of the strap around the article can easily be manipulated to be slipped off of the article.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current alarm tags mentioned above, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art of EAS and theft deterrent tags that makes the tags more difficult to defeat while providing a secure and reliable simultaneous engagement of one or more articles to be monitored.